Mass Effect 2: Redemption
by RockJumper
Summary: A new recruit to the team might prove to be more valuable the Shepard thinks. Main focus is on OC. Shepard/Tali later on.


**This is my first form of writing, so constructive criticism is welcome. I have no one else to edit these stories, so please ignore the occasional grammar mistake. I try to find them all, but, yeah.**

"Commander, The Illusive Man wishes to speak to you." Joker said over the Normandy's comm. "Did he mention about what exactly?" Shepard replied.

"Yes, he mentioned something about a dossier on a new possible member to the team, but not much else." before Shepard could reply Joker added, "He says it is important. You'd better get up there." Sighing, Shepard left his cabin on deck 1, opened the door and headed into the elevator. He hit deck 3 on the control panel, and then turned towards the door. When the elevator finally reached deck 3, he walked out and headed left to the Armory. Nodding at Jacob, then making another left into the corridor between the Tech Lab and the Armory. He made a right into the FTL Comms room and had EDI patch the connection through.

"Shepard. It's good to see you. I have found a possible recruit for your team."

"Oh. And who might this be?" Shepard said casually.

"His name is RockJumper. I doubt that is his real name, but that is what he goes by. He's a freelancer that works mostly in Alliance space. You could use his skill set. He excels with ranged weapons, and is fairly well with tech. Not as good as that Quarian you have, but he would be a valuable asset to your team."

"Where could I find him?" Shepard asked.

"We have reports of him on the Citadel, he is causing trouble in the lower levels. He has been killing Blue Suns mercs, and really anything that gets in his way."

"You sure he would go for this cause?" Shepard asked with disbelief.

"I'm not sure. But considering you've been killing what he's been killing, it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Alright. We will get there as soon as we can."

Joker cut the connection, "So a new guy on the Normandy. You sure we have the room?" he asked.

"We still have a few spare sleeper pods. And if he's a techy, I'm sure he wont mind working down in Engineering with Tali."

"Whatever you say Commander. Heading to the Citadel now. ETA 11 hours. Get some rest Commander."

"Right. I'll be in my quarters if anyone needs me."

...

He heard a soft chime as EDI woke him, "Commander. We will be arriving at the Citadel in 30 minutes. I advise you get ready for docking." Moaning, he rolled out from the side of the bed. He got off the floor, walked around the bed to the armor locker. He put his armor on slowly, still waking up from his nap. He then lightly punched the controls in front of his fish tanks, releasing the food for them. He almost forgot about his helmet he left on the desk, so before he went any farther he grabbed it then headed out the door. He walked into the elevator and hit the button to deck 3. "EDI. Inform Tali and Garrus they are coming along on this mission."

"Yes Commander."

When Shepard arrived on deck 3, Garrus was waiting at the elevator's door.

"So Commander. A new guy to the squad?"

"Yes Garrus. His name is RockJumper. Hes a very skilled freelancer."

"RockJumper?"

A small laugh could be heard coming from Garrus. Shepard just looked at him for a second, then hit the button to deck 4. The door opened, and they both proceeded right to the door that led to Tali's side of engineering. When the door opened, they both saw the opposite door open and Tali walk through.

"So Shepard. I heard this new guy was going to be stationed in engineering."

"Yes Tali. He is pretty good with tech." She glanced at him "Er..uh.. not as good as you though,... Tali."

She rolled her eyes as they walked back to the elevator. Everyone piled into the elevator, it was a tight fit. "Got to love the room in this elevator." Garrus said sarcasticly, "And how fast it is too." He added. Shepard just glanced at him then rolled his eyes. When they got on deck 3, they walked past Kelly and down to Joker. They could see the Citadel coming into view.

...

"Approaching docking clamps." EDI stated.

"Not to pry Commander," Joker said, "But do you know where in the lower levels to find this guy, I mean there is a lot of area to cover down there."

"No I don't know exactly where to look, but considering this guy has been killing Blue Suns, we just need to find them, and we will find him."

"Right... Well, good luck." Joker said as they pulled into the docking bay area. When the clamps attached to the sides of the Normandy, and the bridge extended to the side of the ship, Shepard, Tali, and Garrus walked into the airlock. After the decontamination cycle, they headed out and down the bridge. After a short trek they reached the C-Sec checkpoint. They checked in, and headed down to Captain Bailey's desk.

"Shepard, nice to see you here again." Bailey stated. After a brief pause he asked, "Looking for someone?"

"Yes Captain. He goes by the name of RockJumper. Do you know where I might find him?"

Looking at his monitor Bailey replied, "Well, hes on the lower levels. I'm not sure exactly where, but I think he is in this general area."

Bailey pointed to his monitor as Shepard looked over his shoulder. "Alright, thanks again for the help Captain."

"Anytime, Shepard." They then left his office and headed left to the transports at the far side of the room. Shepard hailed a cab, and flew down to the section of the lower levels bailey had show him. When they landed, the driver abruptly left.  
>"It's that dangerous down here?" Garrus asked Shepard.<p>

"Guess so." He replied.

"We better get moving, we have a lot of ground to cover." Shepard leading, they headed down into the dark corridors.

...

"Alright, any idea where we might find some Blue Suns mercs?" Shepard asked his squad.

"Well, we know they smuggle illegal weapons. I'm sure we could find a shop down here that sells that stuff." Tali said.

"Good thinking."

Shepard quickly started scanning the area for any shops that look like they sell weapons. Seeing Shepard, Tali and Garrus started looking around the area for a shop as well. Looking down the adjacent alleyway Garrus saw what looked like a crude shop with some old weapons hung from the backing.

"Shepard, over there" Garrus pointed at the shop.

"I see it. Lets go."

All three headed down to the shop, passing a few people sitting on the ground wearing very worn down clothes.

_Damn. You'd almost think its Omega the way it's like down here_. Garrus thought to himself.

As they approached the stand, the vendor popped his head up from under the table.

"Hello, my name is Arint Eent, how may I help you?"

Shepard nodded at Tali, who then opened her Omni Tool and scanned a few of the weapons behind Arint. She nodded back at him, and he said, "Those weapons behind you" Shepard paused as Arint looked behind him, and back at Shepard, "It seems those are illegal here on the Citadel. We will have to take y-"

Before shepard could finish Arint interupted, "Please! Don't take me in! I just need the money, the Blue Su-"

"IF you don't want to be taken in, I have a proposition for you." Shepard interjected, "If you tell us where you got those guns from, we wont turn you in."

"Uh... well... I got them from the Blue Suns mercs. They are..." Arint paused, "They are in a warehouse south from here. It shouldn't be hard to miss, It used to be the old Kassa Fabrication plant."

"Alright. You're free to go." Shepard said, looking south, "And stay out of trouble or I WILL come back."

"Uh...yes, sir..." Arint quickly left the shop.

"Ok. At least we have a place to look now. Move out."

...

Motioning his squad over, Shepard extended his M8 and headed towards the factory. As they neared the building, the crowds started reducing in size until the area around the factory was completely void of any people. Shepard ordered his squad to split up, and look for a way in. About a minute passed when Tali waved Shepard and Garrus over. When they arrived at the door, Tali had already begun hacking the haptic interface. Once the lock was down, She stood back up and extended her M5 and pressed the interface to open it. A quick beep sounded, followed by the quick motion of the door panels sliding outwards. As soon as the door opened, Shepard and his squad moved inside securing the first room.

"Clear!" Tali called ,"We're good!" Garrus said.

"Alright. Now be on alert, this is a Blue Suns base. And keep on the lookout for RockJumper. He could be anywhere." Shepard ordered his squad.

They then proceeded down a long hallway to the door on the far side of the room, not knowing a pair of eyes was watching them. Reaching the end, Tali opened the door to reveal a large storage room with crates scattered all over the place. When they walked a few feet into the room, the door closed behind them and the haptic interface locked up.

"This can't be good." Garrus looked at Shepard.

Looking at Garrus with a bit of worry, he looked back at the room to see the doors on the left and right of the room unlock.

"We've got company!" Shepard yelled as he and his squad took cover behind a few of the crates lying around. In just a few seconds rounds started flying over their heads, and the alarm went off.

"INTRUDERS IN THE MAIN WAREHOUSE. SOUTH ENTRANCE. KILL THEM!"

"SHIT!" Shepard exclaimed. He looked out from his cover to see at least a dozen Blue Suns mercs moving on his position. He poped out from cover and emptied a heat sink into 3 mercenaries, dropping them. He dove back down just in time as a missile flew right over his exposed head. Before he could take another shot, the door his squad had come through unlocked and 5 mercenaries came out with their guns pointed at Shepard and his squad.

The lead merc aimed his rifle at Shepard, "So you think you can j-" He paused and looked at Shepard, "Commander Shepard. What a pleasure seeing you here. You know, your worth a lot to a lot of people." "Your squad though, not so much." Shepard gave the man a grim look, the merc looked at him and said, "KILL T-" before he could even finish, his head bursted open, and his limp body dropped to the floor.

In shock, the mercs looked around to see what had just killed their leader when the merc that was holding the rocket fell to the ground with three large holes in her chest. The rest of the mercs aimed their weapons blindly at the rafters and started firing. Tali drew her shotgun and blew one of the mercs head to pieces, Garrus took his sniper and pumped a few rounds into another mercs chest. Shepard finished off the final mercenary with a round from his M8 in the face. "I think we found him!" Shepard yelled, as he looked back to the other side of the room. There were still a good 30 mercenaries left, but their numbers where dropping fast. Before Shepard could even start firing the figure had already dropped three mercs. As the last of the mercs fell to the floor, Shepard turned to his squad to see one final merc with a flamethrower heading right at them. Before his squad could even react, a shadowy figure fell from the rafters and landed right on the mercenary. When he stood up, He pulled a foot long blade out from the mercs back. He then retracted it back into his gauntlet.

"Commander Shepard, I presume."

...

A little surprised by RockJumpers sudden arrival, Shepard took a step back and replied, "Yes. You are RockJumper, correct?"

"Indeed I am, why exactly where you looking for me? I though you were dead." He began to reach for his pistol strapped to his waist when Shepard stopped him.

"It's ok. I'm not here to cause harm. I'm on a critical mission, and need your help."

Slightly skeptical, RockJumper answered, "Is that so?" He put his hands behind his back, and straightened his stance.

"Yes. I'm sure you have heard about the human colonists being abducted."

"Yes. Tens of thousands, yet the Council is just summing it up to slavers."

"Correct. We have found out it is actually Collectors, taking the colonists."

"Hmm. Do you know why they are being taken?"

"No. But we plan to find out."

"Well, I'll help anyway I can then." RockJumper paused, "So, what now?"

"Back to the ship. Oh and, you will be stationed down in Engineering with Tali here" Shepard gestured to Tali. RockJumper stared at her for a moment, and then put his hand out, "I guess we will be working together, nice to meet you Tali."

She shook his hand, "Likewise."

The trip back to the ship was fairly normal, until they reached the C-Sec checkpoint.

"Ah. RockJumper, right?" Captain Bailey looked at RockJumper with a confusing look, "Why the name?"

"Long story. Don't like to talk about it."

"Fair enough." He paused before continuing, "So I heard you've been killing those Blue Suns down there."

RockJumper tensed up slightly at the mention of them. "Yeah. Making it easier on your guys." He glared down at Bailey.

"Relax. I'm not going to take you in. They have been a pain in the ass for a while."

RockJumper just nodded, then the group continued down the hall to the bridge that linked the Normandy to the station.

"Fine ship, Shepard." RockJumper said as they approached the ship.

"Yeah. She has some of the most advanced technology you will see."

RockJumper quickly looked down at the front end, "Cerberus. I didn't know you worked with them."

Tali quickly shot RockJumper a glare before Shepard could respond, "I _don't _work for them."

"Right. Well, what's with the logo then?"

Shepard just sighed, "We technically work with them, but, not so much."

"Oh... Ok."

The group stayed quiet the rest of the walk into the Normandy.

...


End file.
